


Awake

by Faith_Writes



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dimitri being tormented by the ghosts of his past, Gen, aka the usual, short but definitely NOT sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Writes/pseuds/Faith_Writes
Summary: Revenge never truly erases the past… he should’ve realized that he would never be free.
Relationships: Dimitri and his ghostly “friends”
Kudos: 1





	Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, Dimitri…

Awake

A plague. Endless. Unseen by all except for one small soul.

Tormented by the actions of his past, he lay awake in terror as ghastly manifestations of his own mind threaten him with the thought of revenge. 

Revenge. Take down those who killed us, Dimitri. Take down those who opposed us, Dimitri. Do not rest until your duty is fulfilled. 

And so he doesn’t. Agreeing to the deplorable plans of the ghosts locked deep within his mind. 

… Sleep never came. And neither did revenge. 

A spear lay cracked and bloodied beside his fallen form. His body, riddled with scars and the blood of the innocent, he lay dying. 

Revenge never comes, they say. 

His life is worth the price to pay.


End file.
